A Dragon Tears
by shadowwolf547
Summary: Being the only American Dragon can be hard, especially when you not only have to deal with every magical problem in America or the President but also deal with a teenage girl. He loves her, but she has a lot to say and when she tells him, tears will fall.


**Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long, if I did... that would be so cool.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Dragon Tears<strong>

Jake Long wasn't your average twenty-two year old, he was a dragon. The magical protector, the guardian of all magical creatures in his domain and being that is the only titled American Dragon, his domain was the largest.

Though most of the magical community in America lingered around New York City, his home, there were many other places that harboured many magical creatures. There had been more than one occasion when he had to travel across his domain.

Though it was a pain to him and his savings he didn't care too much. He was fine with going off to deal with the latest disturbance. That was his duty after all. And thankfully for him, he only had to wait another ten years for his burden to be a bit lighter. There were other American Dragons were on the way, one them being his sister who was only five years away for being a full-fledged Dragon.

No, the magical disturbances weren't too bad…most times. What he truly hated though was the politics that was in his job description. Ever since the Magical Community got out to the public Jake, being the only American Dragon, was stuck with the boring job as the representative of all the magical community of America.

And no, they didn't know it was Jake Long. He does attend the meetings in human form, but he has a charm to keep his identity a secret. No matter what they do, they'll never track him down as Jake Long.

He had to fly out to Washington DC constantly just to attend meetings and discuss any issue from the magical world that might have caused any form of problem for the non-magical world. Jake wasn't happy with this, one time when the President was upset that a troll rolled over while sleeping and knocked over a display. They blew it up out of apportion and made Jake make a new rule that trolls can't sleep anywhere near humanity.

Jake really doubts that rule was going to last long. Trolls aren't known to follow rules unless it benefits them. Jake is still waiting for President to call him yelling that a troll knocked over a chair.

To make matters worse, now with his role of Guardian of Magical creatures in America and his new rule as ambassador of the magical community he had to miss more than one special occasion. He barely had a life anymore.

He had missed parties, social and family gatherings, he hasn't actually seen a whole movie in years, he was forced to miss his own Grandfather's funeral and now, thanks to the meeting the politicians want to have about a magical restriction act Jake is forced to miss his own sister's sixteenth birthday.

He hadn't been home for the whole week, he didn't get the chance to get onto Facebook to wish her happy birthday and the few times he tried calling something would always grab his attention.

"Jake, five minutes." A woman told him, poking her head out from the corner. Jake nodded his head in understanding and she walked off.

Seeing she was gone, Jake looked down at his phone, a picture of his sister, him and Gramps smiling at the camera on screen. The picture was taken on Jake's sixteenth, '_Six years ago.'_ Jake thought, reminiscing about the good old days when he had less responsibility, when Gramps was alive and his sister didn't hate him.

"A lot has happen since then Gramps." Jake said, a looking sad smile on his face as he looked at the picture.

A lot had change. Haley now had attitude. She actually sounds and looks a lot like she did while under Puka Puka control. She started to become like that when Sun died, it just got worst after Gramps' death.

She just got worst from there. Jake Couldn't help but feel like he was to blame for that. He actually forced the Dragon Council to allow him to train her, not that he was a full fledged Dragon at that moment either, but he was close enough.

It took a lot of hassling and a lot of heart felt words and logic with a tad of nonsense, but eventually they allowed him to train her if he could pass the Dragon test. He passed, barely, but that still counted.

Because of this, because he was her Master, he believed he made her worse, made a riff in their relationship. He gave her plenty of space, he was tough on her during training, he constantly went off without her and missed many of her events, like her talent show, her receiving her award of perfect attendance. He missed a lot; he wasn't there when she needed him. He didn't blame her if she hated him, he would.

Activating his phone he quickly dialled his sister number, a number he knew well. He heard it ring several times, hoping his sister would answer her phone, hoping she wasn't at her party already. There was no answer, going straight to the answering machine.

"Hey, happy birthday Haley, sorry I can't make it, again. Wish I was there, trust me on that, I think I'm about to die of boredom." Jake said to his phone, a force laugh escaping his mouth. "I hope you had a great day sis, I really hope you have at least have a good night. I know you're still probably fuming at the fact you couldn't come to the White House but, remember to have a good time tonight. But not too much of a good time, a drunk dragon isn't a fun one."

"You know, if Gramps were still with us he'll probably say enjoy the night because you never know when you'll have another one, or have a good night because tomorrow it's back to dragon training… you know after yelling at you for underage drinking." Jake laughed into his phone smiling at the thought of his Grandfather.

"Enjoy yourself, do something stupid, be a kid, you won't have the chance to do that forever. I love you sis, don't ever forget that and happy birthday." Jake hung up the phone and pocketed the handheld device.

Turning around, about to walked back to the meeting, Jake suddenly stopped, feeling a piece of paper in his pocket as he returned his phone. Taking it out, he opened it curiously, instantly knowing who it was from. There was only one person who's writing was so neat, so formal. It was Haley's writing.

_Dear Jake._

_I know by the time that you have noticed this letter you'll be gone, there's a possibility that you won't notice until you come home. That's okay. I just want you to know that I've written this letter to tell you everything I feel about you._

_I want to tell you that you're irritating, frustrating. You make me work harder then what Gramps ever made you do. By the time we're finished training all I want to do is sleep, for days. I'm always to tired to do my dragon duties because of you. _

_I hate you for leaving me home every time something happens outside of New York. I hate it how you still treat me like a kid, like I'm still just your little sister you need to protect. I hate you for letting me go off and do whatever that I want to do and then tell me off for what I do. _

_You're nothing like Gramps when it comes down to Dragon business. He would teach me what I need to know, give me firsthand experience, and take me to all dragon related incidents._

_And I want you to know that I'm grateful for everything you have done for me._

_I am grateful that you tried so hard to be my Dragon Master. I'm grateful that you gave me a life, to let me be a kid, to make my own mistakes. I know you feel bad for missing out whenever something great or exciting happens to me, that you feel like you're never there, but you are Jake, you're always there when I need you the most. _

_I'm glad to be your student, to be told off by you when I do something stupid. I appreciate the fact you let me have a life while costing you your own, even when you have do something you don't like, like dealing the President. I appreciate you do it to make it so I'm not suddenly been thrown in all those responsibilities at once. _

_Thankyou Jake for never giving up on me, for always trying to be there, to prepare me for later, for trying to be my brother. I know that wasn't easy for you, I can be a real pain. I promise you though, I'm going to work twice as hard now and try to be everything you see in me. _

_You are the greatest role model._

_You have taught me so much, that it's alright to be myself, you helped me be the person I am today. Not the angry, pain in the butt girl with an attitude problem, but the caring, genius, hardworking and self-sacrificing person that I can be._

_You have a few similarities to Gramps, but you're not him Jake, you're better._

_You're the best brother I could ever ask for. _

_I'm sorry I wasn't the best student, but when you come back I promise to be different. When you get back let's do something together, it can be dancing, go seeing a movie, maybe get a drink from some café, it could even be Skateboarding. I don't care; it's whatever you decide as long as we do it together. _

_I miss you Jake, I love you._

_Your sister forever, and trust me I checked._

_Haley_

Tears flowed down Jake's face like rivers, dripping off his face as he finished the letter. His heart ached more and more with each word, a few sobs came out as a smile forced its way onto his face. He knew he was getting a few looks from the people around him, all of them knowing exactly who he was. They must have thought he looked pitiful, a dragon crying over a piece of paper in his hand, but he didn't care. All he did care about was that the greatest present that could have been given was given to him by the girl who was meant to receive them.

"I love you too Haley."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another one shot done by Shadowwolf547. <strong>

**I actually ****once imagine what Jake could be like when he was older, what would he might have to deal with. The first thing that came down to mind was his Dragon duties, being the only American Dragon would be tough. Later I thought about if the magical world got busted, that would bring hell to his already messed up life. Last thought was if he ended up training Haley. **

**I once considered writing the story but never got around to it so I wrote this instead. I really wanted it out there.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and Merry Christmas.**


End file.
